Love you! Shinigamikun!
by mamepika
Summary: Mitsuki Setsunazuki was an ordinary Jr. High 3rd grade student.Until she met something and someone that would change her life forever?Based on the bleach comics. Hitsugaya x OCC enjoy!
1. The captain and the rookie

Hey! My name's **Mitsuki Setsunazuki.**

Birthday: July 7th

Hair color: Black at a semi-long length

Eye color: Brown

Work: Jr. High 3rd year

Hobbies: Getting in to fights and seeing ghosts

Well…right now, I'm kind of being attack by this big ass monster….

Okay, so on the count of three all together ………1……………2……………..3……

"**GYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**Love you shinigami-kun!**

"**The captain and the rookie"**

"_You're able to see me right? Besides you give out a delicious odor from you're body!!!"_

"**WHAT THE HELL YOU HORSE HEADED FREAK!!???** I bath every night for your information so I don't smell! Plus I just put deodorant on and also….

**WILL YOU STOP CHASING ME FOR CHRIST SAKE!?!??!?!**"

"_Well that's very clean, which makes my mouth __**water more!!!! WAIT UP!!!!!!!!!"**_

"WHO THE HELL'S GONNA WAIT UP FOR YOU!!!"

Even though I'm running for my life right now, before this I was just going on with my life. You know the usual what teenage girl does. Shopping, studying, hanging out with friends, falling in love, and fighting gangs since they piss you off, but that's just me. So anyway on the way back from school and fighting this thing suddenly start chasing me and yeah you get the point…….okay back to the chasing and………. Start

"**URGGGGGGGGGGGGGG, WILL YOU CUT IT ALREADY**!? Cant' you just find someone better than me?!"

"_Nope!!!"_

"Great…..wha?"

Pause again, okay this part of my life is called plain dumb……. I just slipped on some rock like an anime character and fell...  
What the hell am I doing?

Even though my grades are like a B-C average I'm not that stupid…..

"_got you now missy, say your prayers"_

Agh……So this is the end huh? Well, good bye my beautiful future, my beautiful dreams, my love that I wasn't able to tell, GOOD BYE MY LIFE!!! **NOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOOOOO**!!! But……..

"NO WAY I'M GONNA BE EATEN!!!

LET GO OF ME YOU F+KING AS HOLE!!!"

"Thank you for the meal, ITADAKIMA-SU!!!"

"DON'T COME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

As I close my eyes as it was coming closer I heard a boy saying

"Rise over the frosted heavens…..**HYORINMARU!!!!!**"

"GYA------------------------!!!!"

In a matter of seconds a dragon that apparently made out of ice appeared destroying the monster, with a boy who looks like if he's the same age as me…….even though he's short…..

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah I guess so…."

I replied, but looking at him closer he had silver hair with bright emerald blue eyes and holding a katana………….wait……a katana!? Okay, never mind this guy's dangerous!!

"…...wait…..you're a human?"

"Yeah? What else would I be if I'm not?"

He was looking at me strangely….well he does looks cute……..wait what am I saying?!

"So that's why the hollow was attacking you"  
"Huh?"

"Nothing, so you're able to see me right?"

"Yeah, or I wouldn't be talking to you. Are you some type of ghost? You don't look like one"

He looked irritated when he looked at me again but he answered

"I'm a **shinigami**"

**Huh?**

"_You…….shinigami…..In a matter of time the others will come…….and a lot of them already ate three shinigamies…….ha ha…….it's disappointing that I couldn't eat you missy……" _

The boy pierced the monster in matter of seconds after saying its last words….

So wait……he said…..a…shinigami……..SHINIGAMI………..

death god………  
Death godgrim reaper……….a…A…**GRIM REAPER?!**

"**NO WAIT I DON 'T WANNA DIE YET!!!**"

"**I'm NOT THAT KIND OF DEATH!**"

"_**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**_

He suddenly grabbed my hand

"Tsk, we need to go now!"

"But what do you mean by……."

"YOU DON'T HAVE TIME!! I'll explain later"

We ran to the park where we didn't see any living beings around us, but then I recognized that I was holding his hand so I quickly let go his…We were silent for a while but he broke the silence….

"That monster you saw is called a hollow"

"A…..hollow?"

"In other words in your world it's called an evil spirit"

"Any way so what's up with that thing chasing me?!"

I question…….I never been chased after something or saw that thing ever this was my first time….well now you think about it I never want to be chased by that again…..

He broke the silence again

"Your spiritual power's unusually high….."

"Well I can see ghosts since I was young…."

I said in a whisper agreeing to his logic but then he looked at me surprised…

He opened up again

"Have you been near or touched something or some one with strong spiritual power lately?"

"Not that I know of"

Beside that of knowing any one well maybe except for one but…..HOW WOULD I an ordinary teenage ghost seeing girl know about that…..

"Cause that's the reason that your spiritual power suddenly sprang up so high attracting those hollows"

…….maybe he's right…..since it is my first time seeing a shinigami and those monsters called hollows…..

"_Like me?"_

"wha?"

I turned back sensing something was behind me….But when I did suddenly blood splattered around every where…What just happened…? It's not because blood sprayed out and I can't really feel……It didn't hurt because it wasn't my blood……..it was……

"SHINIGAMI KUN!!!!"

His……

"_**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! CRAP!!! F++K F++K!!! I DAMN YOU TO HELL YOU MUNCHKIN BASATRD!!!"**_

The hollow was in bad shape too…apparently the boy was able to cut the hollow's arm off before it attacked him…..but seeing his injury….the hollow scratched him badly his blood wouldn't stop...

"save...your sel…."

"**SHUT UP!!!" **

But _why_?

_Why_?

_Why did he?_

"**...Why did you just save a person like me?"**

I didn't care what my face looked like right now. All I knew was that tears were flowing out from my eyes and I couldn't stop it….

"It's our job to save people….not just people, but every one who has a spirit from those hollows"

I looked up I see the hollow coming back…..Even only having one arm He was able to move fast….. He was coming back…..

"Hey, girl"  
"……"  
"Usually this kind of cut isn't really that serious to me but…..that hollow had some poison on his nails when it scratched me so I'm not in good shape either…."

"……"

"So, stop crying already!"

Trying to stop the flow of my tears I finally opened up my mouth.

"What do I need to do?"

He picked up his katana and looked directly at me.

"Usually I'll have a subordinate but this time they duty that came was only for me and I don't have any one else…..plus the poison started to go around…..the only way to save our self is that……."

He pointed his katana towards me and said….

"You become a shinigami"

………what……….I pointed towards my self and screamed

"ME!?"

"The chance of this succeeding is very low, even if your spiritual power's higher than an average human if failed…………………..YOU'LL DIE"

I looked at him seriously and didn't say a word..

"Hurry up and decide we don't have time!!"

Truthfully I'm not really scared of death…..plus it's a stage that we humans all need to go through….but because of me…this boy who's in front of me is about to die…..I need to…..I need to do this…….I need to protect him…..

"………………..Fine, let's do this becoming a shinigami"

He smirked.

"I'm gonna pierce the middle of your chest with this zanpakutou, and I'll insert half of my shinigami power"

I nod. Placing the blade in the middle of my chest. As the hollow come close we waited for the time.

"Also, always think of 'half' got it?"

"Okay"

About three more minuets…..two ………… one…………..

"Are you ready shinigami-kun?"

I looked at him smiling.

"The name isn't shinigami-kun it's **Toshiro Hitsugaya**"  
"Mine…its **Mitsuki Setsunazuki**"

"Hope we still see each other a live"

**ZERO**

Something surrounded me but ignored all of that as the hollow came closer I pull my blade up high slashing it down cutting it's other arm away……

"Hey, cat headed bone freak….."

I jumped up high standing on top of its head; bring the blade up high again.

"Tell your friend on the other side, **don't ever underestimate woman**"

As Mitsuki bringing her blade up high and piercing the hollow, Hitsugaya ignoring the fact that almost all his shinigami spirit was gone he smirked looking at her saying

"Now, this is getting interesting……"

Mitsuki Setsunazuki/ 14 years old

Hair color/ Black

Eye color/ Brown

**Occupation/ Jr. High student: **_**Shinigami **_

This is my first time writing an occ fanfic and bleach in English ;

It was suppose to be a Japanese dream novel but I though I'll try something different so tada! (lol) I'll post what Mitsuki looks like in couple of days! Hope you enjoyed it!

Chapter two is coming!


	2. Rookie meets Deathberry

"DIE YOU HOLLOW!!!!!"

I screamed out but found my self jumping off of my bed and landing on top of my brother Kazuki who's four years younger than me…..crap…..

**Love you Shinigami kun!**

**bleach**

**Rookie meets Deathberry**

"So, sis……WHO'S SHIRO?"

"Huh?"

As I was brushing my teeth in the bathroom, my brother entered with out knocking. I snapped my toothbrush in half and yell out.

"KNOCK BEFORE YOU ENTER YOU IDIOT!!!!!"

Throwing everything possible that was around me at him….but….who is Shiro? And ….was that all a dream? That samurai figure and those monsters called Hollow ….. If it is…….**THANKYOU GOD!!!!!! **Screaming that inside my mind. I notice the clock's short hand was pointing at 8. I quickly rinsed my mouth out and left the house as usual with a piece of toast in my mouth heading for school. I currently attend Mashiba Jr. High in Karakura Town. Even though it's a small town every one around this neighborhood are kind…..except for those freaks who keeps coming near me because they want to fight…..But ignoring that as I come near the front gate…. Like every morning we have school my friend? Suzume hugs me to death from the back saying…

"Good morning Mitsuki!! Aww you're so cute always vvvvv"

Suzume Honsho, the sister of Chizuru Honsho; a famous open lesbian around my school area….. Like her sister she's a lesbian too…. So as usual she tries to bring me over to that side and as usual like every morning I put a straight face smiling and back fist her.

"Good morning Suzume and as usual stop trying to bring me to the dark side and also for the thousand times **I'M STRAIGHT**"

Ignoring the fact Suzume laying the ground looking at me hopelessly and crying my best friend Ayaka Tamura walked in.

"Hey, Tsuki and as usual hey Suzume, got dumped my Tsuki again?"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

I gave a bitter smile towards their conversation but as we were about to enter the school, Ayaka suddenly said in a big voice.

"Oh yeah, today **we're having a new student!**"

"In this season?" since it's pretty late and strange for having new students.  
Then Suzume said with a doubting look "How do you know that?" but Ayaka karate chopped her head saying

"I'm the class president **remember**? And I think you should stop asking meaningless question to us **if you want to keep you brain cells alive**"

She said with a smile but her eyes weren't laughing which was really scary….I quickly changed the subject before she kills Suzume……plus she's my pray to kill….

"Any way do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

After I asked that Ayaka's smile turned very bright and her eyes started to glow….which was also scary and creepy since she really doesn't smile a lot…..

"**OH MY GOSH THIS BOY WE'RE GETTING HE'S THE HOTTEST GUY EVER SCENE IN MY WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE!!!"  
**

Screaming out with those fan-girlish scream….She never screamed like that since last summer going to the Johnny's concert in Tokyo……. Wow is he that hot? We walked into our class rooms as I settle my stuff inside my desk. As we waited for our teacher to come in all the girls in our class except for me since I already have someone in my heart and Suzume who's not interested in guys….The door slowly opening revealing the student. The girl's mouth opened wider…

The boy came in……he had emerald eyes with silver white hair like snow……..he came in with a smile……the teacher writing his name down on the chalk board…..wow this guy has a difficult name…..I wonder how you read it…….Is it Hibantani Fuyushirou?

Negh….that's not even a name….or maybe it's….. Toshiro……wait….that sound fermili….

"Hello every one nice to meet you I just moved here because of my family's issues. My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya."

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv!!!!"**

All the girls in the class screaming, except for me and Suzume. But inside my head I'm screaming…

**(NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!)  
**

"Well Hitsugaya-kun your seat will be next too…."

All the girls even Ayaka kicking the people who's next to them (boys) off of their seats…wow they really want to have him next to them…the only thing in my heart praying for right now was…….PLEASE NOT NEXT TO ME PLEASE NOT NEXT TO ME PLEASE NOT NEXT TO….

"Setsunazuki who's beside that window"

Me…..**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!** Plus the glares from the girls hurt!!!! Why teacher!?!? Is it because I ate my lunch in the middle when you were teaching?! Or is it because I'm getting into lots of fights!? As all these thoughts were running in my head He was besides me in a smile holding out his hand…..

"Hey, Setsunazuki-san my text books hasn't arrive yet so will you show me yours?"  
"Wha…Why to…."

I was gonna say why to a guy like you, but my attention quickly dropped to his hand which said…..'**If scream or refuse to do something I say, YOU'RE DEAD MEAT**'…….I looked at his face which had a wide grin with eyes that weren't laughing and basically saying towards me 'fool, you have no right to veto' I cried inside secretly…..plus the girl's glares hurts!!….but ignoring all of that why the hell is **HE** here!?!?!?!?

OooOOOOooOOOOoooOO

Lunch time, my favorite time of the day. But today…I quickly grabbed him by the collar before the others (girls) could get him and ran with all my might leading him out to the roof top where it's usually not occupied…I slammed him to the wall and said

"Okay, why the hell are you here Shinigami-kun!? Plus why is every one in the class room able to see you!??!"

"Ow…what was that for and it's not Shinigami-kun its Toshiro"

"That's too long so I'll call you Shiro then"

"Hey…."

His vain popped out, but then he sighed and looked at me as if I'm a low being…….ouch…

"I'm in a gigai right now"

"A what?"

I questioned back. He looked at me straight in the eye.

"A gigai is an artificial body that allows us shinigami to remain in the "human world" for an extended period due to the fact of **temporary loss power **or extended mission."

He bolded out 'temporary loss power' I understand that but…..

"Where did it go?"

He got out a harisen out of no where and hit me really hard on the head.

"OUCH!! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!?!?"

"IDIOT!!! My power's gone because of **you**!! Don't you remember what happened last night!??!"

…I thought about what happened last night all I remember was a sword and I'm wearing a black kimono killing that monster…so that dream…..it wasn't a dream?... I was all confuse but then he pointed his index finger towards me and said

"Even though I still have my power it's in a weak stage so **you're gonna help me fight those hollows until I regain my full strength**"

…….what... That means…..

"I need to fight them every day?"

He nodded his head…. NOW we interrupt this fanfic for a quick Mitsuki day dream!

La la la wheevv look I'm a shinigami! HAHA take that Hollow you don't scare me!!

Then all the sudden the hollow became bigger and ate my head off……Shiro just watching me saying "well nice knowing ya!" waving his hand saying bye…. THE END….

"…..NO WAY THAT'S GONNA HAPPEN! I'M NO WASTING MY LIFE FOR THIS! PLUS I'M STILL 14!!"

I complained and said more but Shiro only sighed and looked at the ground then he laid his eyes back to me he took some weird glove out of his pocket and putting it on. Why the hell is he doing that? But before I knew it he ran towards me near my breast….

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU PERVER…"

Before I could complete what I was going to say, something came out of my body… I closed my eyes and when I re-opened it…. I saw my body on the floor…..what the fuck is happening here?! And please excuse my potty mouth despise how I look I tend to curse A LOT… Shiro was walking away from me but then he turned back and said

"C'mon lets go"

"WHAT!??!"

I grabbed him by the collar again, pointed towards my body, and yelled  
**"What the fuck did you did and why are there two of ME!?"**

He flung my hand away from him and simply said "follow me." I decided to be obedient since I have no idea what's happening…As we walk, I was trying not to make eye contact and hiding from the people around me so they won't think I'm a cosplayer, Shiro turned around and said "They can't see you so just act normal, you're making me the one who looks weird" and simply walked away……"HEY!! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!!!???" I yell at him but as I followed him I notice that we were in the park near by. I didn't see anything special but he took his cell phone out and watched it…

"Shiro why are we here any way?" But he responded by "Do you ever shut up?" and I replied "no." Suddenly the cell phone beeped off crazy like if something was near by but then it stopped, Shiro suddenly glared at me ….Why is this happening to me…..but he opened his mouth saying "crap we had someone before us" then I noticed he wasn't glaring at me it was………wait……is that who I think it is? He had bright orange hair wearing the same kimono as me…..except he didn't have a small sword like me his was humongous ….. Is that really…

"Ichigo!" the girl with black hair who was beside him yelled. Wow she's really pretty….Then the girl notice us with a surprise face and said "……Ca….captain Hitsugaya?" Shiro really didn't notice her so does that mean Shiro's famous or something?  
Then the orange colored hair boy said "that shrimp's really the cap….Setsunazuki?" He noticed me…..It was really who I expected to be

"Is that really you Ichi-senpai!!??"

My love that I wasn't able to tell for a long time….And my senpai who graduated last year, his name Ichigo Kurosaki, except I call him Ichi-senpai.

"Hey, Mitsuki you know this punk?" Shiro pointed and asked me, I hissed and said "And who gave you permission to call my first name?" …well if you think about it, it's kind of fair since I'm calling him shiro and stuff…..

Then the girl that was beside Ichi-senpai said "Ichigo you know that girl?"

"Yeah, she's my kouhai from Jr. High her name's Mitsuki Setsunazuki"

"I'm Mitsuki Setsunazuki it's very nice to meet you uh…."

"She's Rukia" Ichi-senpai pointed towards her but she shoved him off and looked at me strictly saying

"Why are you wearing a Shihakuishou too?"

She pointed towards my kimono…..so it's called a shihakushou…..but then Shiro tapped her shoulder saying "Cause, she has half of my power." She turned around exclaiming "CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA!"

"So what's up with this captain stuff and this shrimp's a captain of what?" Ichi-senpai said every thing that I wanted to say except for the shrimp business…than Rukia hit Ichi-senpai really hard on his head yelling at him

"FOOL!!! Captain Hitsugaya is one of the leaders of the thirteen divisions!! HOW DARE YOU CALL HIM A SHRIMP!!"

Then ichi-senpai glared at her pointing towards shiro yelling out "YEAH RIGHT! This KID here's one of the leaders of some squad!?" A vain popped out Shiro's head…..uh..great…..and my hypotheses was correct Shiro goes out saying to him

"Who the hell are you calling a kid, you **BRAT**"

And another vain popped out from Ichi-senpai

"kid"

"Brat"

"Kid"

"BRAT"

"**KID!"**

"**BRAT!"**

…..This is frustrating I got both my fists out and whacked them on both of their heads saying "Will you son of a bitches stop now? You're acting like a five year old" they both look at me and started being obedient just saying "yes mam…" **Nobody ever messes with Mitsuki Setsunazuki Fu fu fu fu FU**

While Ichi-senpai and Shiro both held their heads from the pain Rukia broke the silence

"So, why are you here in the human world, Captain Hitsugaya?"

Shiro looked at her and said "Same reason as you uh….." Then she said "Rukia, its Rukia Kuchiki" Then his eyes widen up and said "Ah, Kuchiki's sister and that dog, Rengi's friend. Haven't seen you around so kind of forgot sorry about that" then she smiled and said "that's okay captain, plus we were busy" then all the sudden both of their cell phones started beeping

"Shit, there's another one?!" said Rukia, when she was about to say Ichigo, Shiro stopped her "Kuchiki let mine do it, Mitsuki go" looking at me…..WHAT!?

"NO WAY I'm doing that!!" then he walked behind me and kicked me out where the Hollow was suppose to be appearing but I didn't see him all I saw was a girl….I know her…..then all the sudden the hollow appeared and started chasing after her… My body started to move and I started running towards her but

"Mitsuki don't move!"

Shiro stopped me…..I glared at him at a way that if you stop me now she's gonna get killed. He looked at me and said

"**A Shinigami's work isn't just about saving what's in front of you**….Even if you save that kid that's in front of you nothing would matter if you don't become a shinigami, and saving her just because she's in front of you? **Don't be **_**naïve**_. A shinigami has to treat spirits all equally, you can't just conveniently save those you can see those you can reach, So don't save her with such half-heartedness, if you want to save her **you need to accept to save all spirits. To go any where for them, or even to give your own life for them**, if you want to save her **MAKE THAT KIND OF COMMITMENT!!**"

…..I didn't know what to say but I only had one thing in mind……I jumped up took out my sword that was on my waist and pierced the hollow in half……the little girl looked at me and asked me if I'm okay and I replied that I'm fine……Shiro is looking at my back.

He says "well?" and I turn around and reply

"Shiro, didn't _you sacrifice your self to save me? _Is that any different from what I did now? Besides were you thinking about the Shinigami's duty when you were saving me?"

I looked at him straight in the eye but then Ichi-senpai yelled out "MITSUKI ANOTHER ONE!!!"

I jumped up again going on top of the hollow's head "I wasn't……" I brought out my sword again

"**WELL I WASN'T THINKING ABOUT THE CRAP YOU SAID!!!!**" stabbing it down. I got of the Hollow swinging my sword cutting off its leg "Hell, I have no idea what the fuck you said about. And is that really about scarifying your life's about!?" Then for the finish I raised my sword high up cutting it in half. "I think Ichi-senpai said the same thing but I haven't accepted any commitment, since I'm not a good enough person to sacrifice my life for strangers or any one I HATE" they looked at me and said "…what?" I opened up mouth again "and same as Ichi-senpai I'm not trash that can live happily without paying back her debts!"

I took my hand out for a shake "I'm gonna help out with this shinigami business even if I whine saying no" But Shiro flung my hand and said "**you passed**"…..What?

Then he looked at his cell phone and started to say "You have four more to do today after school"

I was just standing there looking like a fool….Ichi-senpai was looking at me laughing and I try to attack him with the sword but Shiro pulled me back.

But then Ichi-senpai opened his mouth again I though he was gonna make fun of me but I never expected what came out of his mouth…..

"Oh yeah, Mitsuki **when did you get a hair extension**?"

What?

I quickly asked if Rukia had a mirror and she gave me one. I looked at the reflection and see that my hair was the length of Orihime-senpai's length…I was happy and creped out at the same time… Shiro simply explained "It's because of your spiritual power so just calm down, and in that carrot top brat's case it's his Zanpakutou" He pointed at Ichi-senpai's sword.

Now you mention it is **A LOT **bigger than mine……but…

"Great now my hair's gonna get a lot of damage if it's this long…."  
Then Rukia brought out two red beautiful strings and said

"here……you can have them"

"Really ?" I said in a question since I never expected her to give me something.  
"I got it from a friend when I came here but unfortunately my hair isn't that long so I have no use for them so I'll be happier if you have them"

……..what a nice person I ran up to her and hugged her saying "THANKYOU RUKIA-SAN YOU'RE THE BEST!!!"  
but she complained yelling out "DON'T HUG ME!!!" but after I stopped she blushed saying "….will you also call me senpai too?"

I light hit my senpai Rukia senpai Rukia senpai Rukia senpai Rukia senpai Rukia senpai Rukia senpai Rukia senpai Rukia senpai Rukia senpai Rukia senpai Rukia senpai. Rukia senpai Rukia senpai Rukia senpai Rukia senpai Rukia senpai Rukia senpai….WHAT A GOOD RING!!!!!

"YOU GOT IT RUKIA SENPAI!!!" I exclaimed jumping up and smiling towards her with a big grin.

Then Shiro grabbed the back of my collar and dragged me saying "C'mon bakatuski we're gonna go" while I was waving bye to both of them….I looked at Shiro who's face was a little frustrated but I thought to my self that if it was just an imagination or did a vain popped out of Shiro when I hugged Rukia-senpai?

While at school….

A girl yelled out and pointed towards Mitsuki's body yelling "**SENSEI!! Setusnazuki-san's body is laying on the ground and apparently she's knocked out!!!**" and Ayaka was stopping Suzume from raping Mitsuki until the nurse came and that was another story at school.

OoOoOoOoOo

Thanks for the reviews for chapter one:D I was a bit surprised ; I made Mitsuki and Ichigo encounter and if people know what I mean about Shiro getting frustrated at Rukia…OOOOOOHHHHHH…(lol) any way Chap. 3 coming up so stay tuned!


	3. Gotta home captain?

95…96…97…98…99…**100**!! Geese glad that's over……

**Love you Shinigami kun!!  
~Gotta home captain?~**

"Hey, Shiro I'm finished!!"  
Holding a bat on one side of my shoulder and going up to Shiro who was apparently playing with his cell….great while I was doing all the work **HE** was playing with his cell!? Well he stopped and looked at me surprised asking

"Mitsuki... what's wrong with your eye?"

What's wrong with my eye? Oh _please_, any way about an hour ago……

"Shiro……why the hell are we here?" I said exhaustedly since he dragged me along to the Karakura Park which is a 20 minuet walk from my house…. So while I was trying to catch my breath he held up a bat up to my face and simply said

"Training. Now hit the ball that looks like a hollow"

He clicked the batting machine which appeared out of nowhere "on", and in a few seconds it started attacking me and at the same time made me think I AM SO GOING TO KILL HIM AFTER I'M OVER WITH THIS!! So after an hour which is now, Shiro looking at me surprised.

"…….so you hit all of them?"

"Yeah, you did say to hit the one that looks like a hollow right?"

He started shake his fists and pop out vain marks….shit what did I do now?

"YOU IDIOT!!!" 

He smashed his fists to my head which hurts A LOT …….and he's shorter than me for Christ's sake…

"Can't you see the difference of it!?"

Holding up the baseballs made by him into my face, but I, as the great Mitsuki will not hesitate and talk back 3

"YOU call THIS A DRAWING!? I CAN'T EVEN TELL WHAT THE HELL IS IT!!!" 

Yelling in his face then took out two baseballs drawn by Rukia-senpai

"Even, Rukia-senpai's drawings look better! Which it is!!"

"How can you even tell which is which on hers!!??"  
"At least her hollows are drawn as a cute bear! Unlike yours which I have NO IDEA!"

We stopped trying to grasp for air…….Shiro just looked at me and gave me that "I'm not gonna take any more crap from you" look….

"I don't see any Hollows on the radar today so you could go home now….."

Wow, that's surprising he usually doesn't let me go until 7 on the weekdays. We started to walk along the river which leads to the main cross road. We were silent for a while but something has always been in my mind since he came into my life, I broke the silence to ask that which is…

"Hey, shiro"

"What?"

He replied annoyed.

"**Where do you live?"**

He stopped…..huh? Why? I asked anxiously more…

"Are you homele…"

Before I can ask he cut me off

"No, I'm not homeless, for right now I live with a sandal hat creep with his comrades."

"So how's he a creep?"

As I asked anxiously since I like gossip.

He looked at me, took a deep breath, sighed and said.

"He takes pictures of me at night, Offers Kuchiki to examine her gigai if it hasn't any problems and of course when you examine it, it's suppose to be in the nude, tries to take rent from me when HE offered me to stay, he has two kids one's calm and nice but the other one keeps calling me an elementary school kid while HE'S SHORTER THAN ME, and has this mucho guy for a maid, his best friend's a cat plus he talks to it….and……."

Shiro………that's not a creep **it's called abnormal aka hentai in English a PERVERT**…..but wait…..if Shiro's living with him until his powers are back and while he's in this stage…….that means…………HE MIGHT TURN IN TO THAT CREEP!! I need…no….**I MUST STOP THIS!!!!!**

"Shiro" I spoke softly but irritated he replied "what now" I grabbed both of his hands and looked at him seriously…."COME TO MY PLACE TODAY NOW!!" He looked at me surprised, of course he did I'll be the same way to but instead of being his ignorant self he was more surprised that I offered him to live with me.

"You mean it?"

"Of course, since my social life depends…I mean... that's what friends are for!"

He smiled which I wasn't expecting…….."thanks"…..and the words that I wasn't expecting at all… I don't know why but that made me blush, I could feel my cheeks were getting hot…wait, why the hell I'm blushing!??!?

"Mitsuki?"

"A….Any way!! We need to go over to ichi-senpai's place before mine okay?"

He questioned me "What for?"………..I stop and thought in my mind about my family… "Uh….you'll see after we get over to my place!…..any way…ONWARDS TO MY LOVE aka ICHIGO SENPAI'S HOME!!!!!!"

**25min later…..**

"……"

"……"

Rukia senpai looked at me strange asking me why I came here bringing Shiro. Since both of them just glared ….. Well to make this story simple it happened 25 min before…

"Hey, Mr. Isshin what's up!?"

After I rang the bell of the Kurosaki Clinic and Mr. Kurosaki aka Mr. Isshin answered. My father is also well something like a doctor and he met Mr. Isshin at med. school while I met Ichi-senpai at middle school. But, I met Mr. Isshin a couple of times before I met Ichi-senpai which is a bit strange. ANY WAY with a big grin he came running towards me trying to give me a big hug but in slow motion I moved to the side dodging him. From my experience it's a big pain in the ass when getting a big bear hug by him... Well after he bumped in to the wall and welcomed me into his home while Shiro just looked at him strangely. So while I'm waiting for Mr. Isshin to finish put medicine on his self I let myself walk in to Ichi-senpai's room finding Rukia senpai in his room in PJs... Then we were silent for 5 min. So that's what happened 25 min before!!

"So Setsunazuki, why did ya came here and brought this shrimp?" Ichi-senpai broke the silence while still glaring at Shiro. "And why did you brought me over to this** idot's**?" Shiro talked back; by emphasize the "idiot"… Then both glared AGAIN…I sighed thinking to myself Guys… Then bring my hands into a fist throwing them down hard to the carrot top and snow top's empty heads and yelling at them.

"**WILL YOU IDIOTS KNOCK IT OUT AND STOP FIGHTING ALREADY!??!"**

Both of them looked at me like what's your problem but they stopped after I cracked my knuckles. But Rukia senpai heard something and immediately hid herself in Ichi-senpai's closet. Then all the sudden Mr. Isshin slammed the door open saying

"ICHIGO DON'T YOU DARE DO ANYTHING NAUGHTY TO MITSUKI WITH OUT A CO…"

Before he could say anything more, all three of us just kicked him in the face……

Jesus, there's kids' reading this for Christ sake… so any way.... Down in the Kurosaki's medical room, Isshin sat in a chair while Yuzu put ointment on his swollen face.

"HAHA sorry for the rush I heard a big thump from upstairs so having a pretty girl like you in a guy who hit puberty's room is like a dear in a lion's den so…"

"Dad… Do me a favor and shut up before I hit you with a big metal bat" Ichi-senpai said Karin from his back in a big smile. Which surprisingly did shut him up.

"So, before I sue you for sexual harassment, will you do me a favor?"

He commented anything for one of my dude's daughter, anything!! So I said in a big smile and pushing Shiro in front while he has a surprised face.

"Will you make him one of Ichi-senpai's long distanced cousins??"

Ichi-senpai and Shiro looked at me as what the hell are you thinking?!?! But I continued and I don't want to brag but I'm also good at acting like Rukia-senpai.

"…My friend Shiro's family…. Dumped him in the streets last week…..he said he's been eating cardboards and garbage for the past week……..I…I..I can't stand it anymore!! I can't let him eat garbage!! He's a precious friend of mine and you know how overly protected my father is and he won't never let a guy stay at my house…….so please….Mr. Isshin for me!!!" I said in a teary voice while both Ichi senpai and Shiro just looked at me as if I'm crazy…

Yuzu was the first one to burst out into tears "Daddy please, that's not fair!!! And look at him he has white hair from eating all those junk!!" Shiro popped a vain out but decided to stay calm….wow impressive (lol)…. Now for the final blow… Mr. Isshin burst out into tears.

"Shiro-kun!!!"

Then Shiro insurted "It's Toshiro"

"TOSHIRO-KUN I'm so sorry for your parents just deserting you like that!!! Do NOT WORRY!! I will definitely help you and Mitsuki let you stay AT HER HOUSE!!!!!! If you can't I'LL EVEN MAKE YOU AS MY OWN!!" I looked at Shiro and his eyes weren't laughing and they were saying "I RATHER NOT…" I just ignored that and looked at Mr. Isshin giving him a big hug and thanks. Plus this chapter's suppose to be a sub chapter and it's getting long so making it quick and short and leaving the parts of saying good bye to Ichi-senpai and Rukia-senpai and how we got to my home, I entered my house as my mom welcomed me back home.

"Mitsuki, where have you been its 7 your……who's that boy besides you?"

This is my mother Mika Setsunazuki, she looks nice…well she is nice but if you get her angry NOBODY CAN'T STOP HER….

"Uh… mom this is my friend Toshiro……can he stay with us for a while?"

But then my brother came out of nowhere then he started blabbering about "Toshiro? That sounds like that guy you said in your sleep talk…wasn't Shi…"

Before he could finish I picked up a pillow from the couch and slammed it to his face before he could say something stupid. And I just laughed trying to make this awkward scene natural. Also to make this short I explained to her that he's Mr. Isshin's relative and since he and Ichi-senpai don't get along well that he need a place to stay. Which went well, with my mom…But now it's the hard part….

"Okay Shiro… even though agreed to make you as his relative, talking this through my dad is like trying to get your fiancé's parents agree to sending their daughter off to marriage so **please be on your best behavior**"

He was like sure, how hard this could be all so cool but…. I'm talking about a guy who won't let his daughter get a boy friend until she's over with high school…. I hear the front door open and the voice saying I'm home. I timidly went over to my dad with Shiro but strangely he just smiled and put out a hand.

"You must be Toshiro, Isshin's relative. I'm sorry to hear about your family deserting you, please feel free to think that this is your home."

Did I just hear that right? My dad shook his hand out with a smile on his face to a complete stranger in his home and he's a BOY!! Okay there's def. going to be a hurricane or something tomorrow.

"Hey, Mitsuki your old man isn't bad, he's actually cool"

I walked over to Shiro asking him that if that guy's really my father and not a hollow but Shiro's like relax it's your dad, that guy that I lived with probably did a few stuff though.

I pretended that I didn't hear the guy part but other than that I'm finally glad that this chapter's through.

We sat at the table mom preparing us a big meal; I still can't believe that my dad was cool about Shiro staying with us for a while. Maybe my boy friend problem would change, I smiled and Shiro said "what are you day dreaming of, boys?" Which pulled the trigger of my dad's "having a boy problem"...

Okay, so my problem will last a bit longer…T_T big tear

OoOoOoOoOo

Sorry for the long wait, I was away from my home for studying abroad and I forgot to bring this story along^^: hopefully now I'll have time writing chapter three! :D oh, if you want to know what Mitsuki looks like please feel free to visit my deviant account!

Okay so now I could really say Chap. 3 coming up so stay tuned!


End file.
